Eighth of June
by skylerscrape21
Summary: Both Ryoma and Atobe knew they changed their lives when they were alive, but who knew they could do that even in death? slight royal Narration done by Ryoma and Atobe on his brother and his best friend. Please read and review!


He was my best friend, I'm not sure if I would be the person I am today without him. People say I'm arrogant, but hell that's thanks to him. He was to me like the pestering guy you need around, just so there is something to fill the silent boredom that is awkwardness. He's the one that pushed me to become the captain of the tennis team, come to think of it he's the one who introduced me to tennis.

The guy was loud, brash, stubborn, and always speaking his mind. But I wouldn't have him any other way.

-Break-

My brother was a good guy, at least I think so. I'm not saying he was super nice to me or anything. He was my older brother after all. Though my brother taught me so many things in life, simple things like tying my shoes or more life changing things. He made me tough, whether it by taking my cookie while I was eating it or pile-driving me unexpectedly. I knew he was only doing it because he was my big bro.

He was strong, mean, and insensitive. But he was the most give-everything person I knew.

-Break-

I remember when we we're little kids we had this special cliff, we loved. Beneath it was a lake that was perfect for swimming in. Though we could only go there when we visited my cabin. Anyways we would always swim in that little lake, never caring what was in it. Leaches be damned. He would always love to jump off that cliff, my mom would always tell us not to. But he would do it anyways, and trust me I did it too. Though I ended up breaking my arm.

He was a daring guy that's for sure, and god he made me one too.

-Break-

When we were little kids, we had this puppy. My brother and I we're not good at naming, so we named it puppy. We had almost named it dog, but our mom said it wouldn't suit him. So we christened him puppy. We both loved that little dog, playing with him every day cliff side. Puppy loved to run and play with his little ball. Till one day he ran away. I remembering be so upset, crying my eyes out for Puppy to come home. When my brother told it'll be okay to just wait, sometimes things fix themselves on their own.

I didn't know it then, but that sentiment is for more than just waiting for you dog to come home.

-Break-

I always thought I would have my best friend with me my whole life. Guess you never expect them just to die on you.

"Dude, what you doing tomorrow?", asked Shishdo. Atobe and him were out eating dinner, near the cabin from their childhood.

"I dunno, we'll just see.", said Atobe still eating. He saw Shishdo looming over at his fries. Sighing he pushed them over to him, Shishdo just grinned and dug in.

"Okay, it's gettin late and we still have to study.", said Atobe his parents would kill him if he brought back a bad grade. Shishdo smiled at him.

"Dude, you gotta come to the party with me. It's Chotaro's birthday.", he said still grinning. Atobe just sighed and got up.

-Break-

I know everyone dies one day, I just never wanted to think about.

"Ryoga watch out for that-", Ryoma was cut off when their car crashed in to a truck a long with another car. Ryoma wasn't sure what happened next, but when he woke up 3 days later they told him his brother was dead.

Because when reality finally sets, it hurts too much.

-Break-

People always say it gets better with time, but when does the grieving finally end. It's already been a year since you died and trust me it still hurts. I wish I could say I'm okay even though I'm not. I never thought life without your annoying presence would be so tough. The only reason I'm not tennis captin anymore is because of you. I hate to admit even to myself, but I miss you.

"Hey buddy, I brought you this months play boy. I know how much you like it.", said Atobe standing at the spot where they buried Shishdo. A pile of rocks to mark the spot. Ironically he died on the roads of the cliff they played on when they were little kids.

"You todays it's Chotaro's birthday, you never got to go to his last party huh?". Today was June 8th, Atobe knew this day would always feel bad. But that doesn't mean Chotaro can't celebrate his birthday. It's what Shishdo would have wanted.

Atobe just stood there in front of the make shift grave, letting the cool breeze calm him. When another car pulled up next to his and a young looking boy stepped out. He looked around 18, 2 years younger than him. He looked sad as he walked to the other side of the road.

Walking over to him Atobe said, "Hey, what is someone like you doing all the way out here?" The boy looked at him, golden eyes glistening.

"Someone special to me is resting here."

Atobe immediately understood what he meant, "I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose somebody."

"It's been a year since the accident, I haven't visited since it happened. A drunk trucker hit us and another car, I heard another person died. The eighth of June.", the boy said all of that while staring at the same spot. Must be his resting place.

Atobe's eyes widened, the other car must have been-. Kneeling down Atobe begin to make a rock pile just like the one he made for Shishdo.

"What are you doing?", asked the boy.

"It's so you'll always know.", said Atobe smiling a little at him, "I'm Atobe Keigo by the way."

Smiling as well the boy replied, "Echizen Ryoma."

At that moment Ryoma knew Ryoga was right, somethings do fix themselves.

-Break-

After that I never had to visit your grave alone, Shishdo. I had a new friend to do that with, and I'll tell you a secret. I think I love him, you know I never knew I was gay before.

-Break-

Aniki, I'm not sure if this is thanks to you, but I'll thank you anyways. As much as I want to kick your sorry ass for dying, I'll let you know I 'm glad I met him. Rest in peace, bro.

-Break-

Years later Atobe and Ryoma sat by that lake filled with all the childhood memories and laughed. They both knew Shishdo and Ryoga had changed their lives when they were alive, but who knew they were capable of that even in death?

-Break-

A/N: I hope you like inspired by a youtube video. Thanks for reading and please review. If it's confusing please ask questions, I'll be happy to answer them. 


End file.
